Catch me
by yuet
Summary: Sanji's a detective assigned to catch one of the criminals on the loose: Roronoa Zoro. [Zosan, Rated M for mature content and harsh language.]
1. Chapter 1

**Catch me  
**_Ch.1_

_**I had true rivalries. Not only did I want to beat my opponent, but I didn't want to let him up, either.  
****~Jimmy Connors**_

* * *

"So, what of it?"

"The same, Sanji. We ain't gonna catch him anytime soon, I reckon." The blue-haired man stretched and yawned. "I'd call it a day if I were you. Crew's exhausted and had themselves knocked out in the van." He nodded towards the black vehicle outdoors.

The blonde sighed and a puff of smoke rose into the air. "Jeez, you guys are still a bunch of lazy brats."

"We've got no brains to rack for plans like you, Sanji." Franky plopped himself on the sofa and popped open a can of beer, raising a finger to jab at his head. "Mine's made for machines, not humans."

"Your brain functions like a laggy machine," snorted Sanji. "How's boss doing?"

"Stop calling him Boss, he's uncomfortable with the identity, you know that." Franky took a hasty sip and set the can down. "Luffy's not using his brains, as usual. But somehow his brute instincts gets him in trouble then out of it. He's pretty desperate to get Zoro to join us, though."

"I'll never understand how his brain works." Sanji leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. "Our reputation's close to being as bad as that shitty swordsman's."

"Fair point. But we're detectives, aren't we?" Franky gave him a thumbs-up. "Gonna track him down one day, make him pay for what he's done by doing all the spying work. He's pretty good at running away, at least. And staying hidden."

"And have a reputation boost?" Sanji sarcastically clapped his hands. "Whoop, what an idea."

"The Straw Hats Detective Agency has never had a great reputation, bro." Franky chuckled and downed his beer in one go. "It's either recruiting or handing him obediently over to the police."

"The second one guarantees a reputation boost."

Franky cleared his throat. "As a matter of fact, the word 'surrender' has had no place in Luffy's dictionary for I don't know, nineteen years?"

"Someone called?" Someone suddenly swung down from the stairs with a swift moment and landed in front of Sanji. "I heard my name."

"Jesus, boss- Luffy!" Sanji growled, pushing the boy away. "Stop trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Cook dinner! I'm starving." The boy with the straw hat gave him a stubborn grin and jumped onto the sofa next to Franky. The blonde was about to protest about them having dinner just about _an hour ago _but sighed and decided he was not in the mood of debating with his captain today.

"Microwave the leftovers in the fridge." He gestured towards the kitchen. "Nami and Robin's leftovers are enough to fill up your stomach, I hope."

"Nope, but it'll do!" The grin suddenly vanished as Luffy saw the rolled up poster in Franky's hand. "How's it going with the Zoro guy?"

They exchanged glances.

"No progress, sir," sighed Franky. He unrolled the poster. "His bounty keeps increasing. He's gotten stronger, I heard. Got a few new tricks up his sleeve."

Another huge grin split on the boy's lips. "That's good. I like a good challenge. Sanji, it's your turn isn't it?" He got up and headed for the kitchen door, waving without turning around. "Go kick some ass. I look forward to some progress."

"So it's your turn, eh," Franky gave him a thumbs up as the door slammed shut.

A leg slammed onto a wooden stool and snapped it in half. "About time too."

* * *

Sanji slung the backpack over his shoulder and grabbed the filed papers while heading out. He'd received news that Roronoa was heading towards Fishman Island, with no purpose and time specified. Luckily, he found out quite easily that it only required two hours of travelling by bus and an hour by boat to arrive at Fishman Island.

He had to either arrive _before _Roronoa or at the _exact same time _as him.

Although there was only a mere 30% chance or even less for that result... he was Black Leg Sanji, with the reputation of a monster.

He caught the bus and simply plopped down on the nearest seat to the door and stared at the picture of his prey.

* * *

"Aniki, what's the purpose of coming here?" questioned Johnny, confused.

"Yeah," Yosaku piped in. "Fishman Island's got nothing but beaches. Surely Aniki didn't come for that."

The green-haired man chuckled. "Of course not. But I've heard from many that we've finally come across a formidable enemy."

Johnny snorted in disgust. "Please tell me it ain't any of those trashy police departments."

"It's not. Apparently it's a detective agency," said Yosaku, amused as he held up the piece of paper placed on the desk next to the green-haired man. "Looks like it caught Aniki's interest."

"Why? You heard of 'em?" Johnny frowned as he held up the piece of paper with the large words 'WE'VE GOT THE BEST DETECTIVES" and the list of crimes they've solved in smaller fonts scribbled on it. "Whoa, the list though."

Zoro trailed his finger over the second last line. "The Queens' Cruise murder happened approximately two years ago. The police abandoned it and ruled it as suicide simply because it was basically impossible to investigate further. These detectives actually pulled some connections and even got close to several of the victim's friends and relatives so to solve the crime." Zoro drummed his fingers on the desk. "I tell you, this crime was not a simple one. It'd normally take months to solve it for normal people but they did everything in two weeks."

Johnny and Yosaku sucked in a deep breath.

"We're in some deep shit, aren't we Aniki?" Yosaku grinned.

"Seems so." The signature grin never left Zoro's face as he pulled out a picture of a certain blonde in a black suit. "Gonna have fun with one of the, ah, detectives."

Johnny scanned the picture. "Well, doesn't he look decent with a hint of chivalry."

"He's what got me curious in his petty little detective agency." Zoro shrugged. "Fishman island isn't far away from the town I live in nor his."

"It's been a while since we've seen you so fired up, Aniki."

Yosaku nodded in agreement.

"Well." He stroked the picture. "It's been a while since anyone has piqued my interest."

* * *

"We've arrived at Fishman Island." The speaker boomed. "Please remember to take all you personal belongings with you-"

Sanji grabbed his bag and hurried out of the boat. As far as he knew, the place Zoro has been to most recently was Shimotsuki. It was his hometown and he'd stayed there for training.

He stopped in front of Dock 19 and peered at the board. Right. It was the ship from Shimotsuki to Fishman Island. The ship had arrived 20 minutes ago, according to the board, and was going to leave for Shimotsuki an hour later due to some technical problems.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if you have seen him or not." He handed the picture over to the nearest information booth.

The woman at the booth frowned. "Sir, I think he's arrived a while ago. Can't remember the exact time or date I'd seen him but I can never forget that sharp green hair of his."

"Thank you, beautiful." He blew a kiss at her and winked, making her sigh affectionately.

"If you're looking for him, I heard a man working at Dock 7 grumbling about having to hand a paper from that boy to someone. Hope that helps!" She yelled after him. Sanji's originally proud expression contorted into shock. Dock 7 was where his ship just docked.

"It helped." He flashed her a charming smile before heading for Dock 7 with a deep scowl on his face.

"So it's you?" the man at Dock 7's counter grumbled. "Take it. He threatened me with a fuckin' long sword that I better help him hand it over to some blonde dude. Twisted shits." He threw him a small bottle with a piece of paper in it and cursed something about teenagers.

"Sorry, and thanks." Sanji hastily unrolled the small piece of paper and gritted his teeth.

_Meeting you at Mermaid's Cafe 11 o'clock sharp on Friday the 17th. _

That was tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch me  
**_Ch.2_

* * *

"Yeah. Yes. Just an update. I've got it under my control. Yep. Thanks." Sanji put his phone down and stared out the window, then back at his watch.

It was 10:45.

Sanji very much hoped that Roronoa Zoro was a punctual person, but sighed. What could he expect from a criminal?

He'd thought about it meticulously, debating on whether this was a trap or not. Roronoa Zoro, inviting him for a drink? That certainly wasn't expected. However, Mermaid's Cafe was right in the middle of the central business district. In fact, the _most crowded area _of the central business district.

What originally worried him was why the man at the docks didn't report to the police that Zoro was pointing a katana at him, threatening him. Then, after a night of research, he found out that Fishman Island was known for cosplay events. People wore costumes around the island, usually in pirate costumes or sometimes in mermaid ones. Some of the people even pretended to be sea creatures.

It was not a rare sight to see on the island anymore. God knew how many octopi he'd just passed on his way from Fishers Hotel to Mermaid's Cafe.

Maybe this was part of the reason Roronoa Zoro decided to come. His katanas could easily be mistaken as cosplay tools.

He heard a ring of bells as someone entered the cafe.

"Welcome. Please take a seat-" the good-natured mermaid waitress was cut off.

"My partner's arrived, thank you," came the reply.

"Oh, is that so? Then please help yourself, mister."

Sanji sipped his coffee and smirked. "Why don't you stop looking sideways at me and sit with me instead, Mr. Roronoa?"

He set his cup down while the man pulled his chair and sat, crossing his legs.

"And you are rumored to be Black Leg Sanji." His tone was a tad bit gruff, but also young and calm. "I expected you."

"I know." Sanji lit himself a cigarette. "Want something to drink?"

He heard the man snort. "I fancy booze but not sweet drinks."

That was when their eyes met. It was then Sanji took the chance to scan the man over. He had green hair, rumored to be natural, and three earrings. His eyes were dark and mysterious, his grin slightly crooked. Sanji's eyes dropped to the triple katanas latched on the waist.

The swordsman that yields three swords.

"So tell me about you," said Sanji, exhaling a puff of smoke.

Zoro's grin never left his face. "Prove your skills, then we'll talk."

Sanji's eyes shifted to his katanas once more, observing his finger movements. "I suppose it's fair to assume the white one once belonged to an important person of yours, seeing how you tend to rest your hand on it and brush your index over the handle. If you want to test my instincts... well, you don't change your sword positions much. The white one naturally ends up in your mouth." Sanji added, "I assume."

Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again and sat back expectantly, as if to urge him to go on. Sanji held up his hand. "For your information, your movements were too fast for any camera to catch a decent picture of you in three sword combat style. Even your wanted posters don't show you holding the swords and of course, definitely not how you hold them."

The green-haired man cracked a grin and waved the waitress over. "I'll whatever he's having." The waitress nodded and hurried off.

"You know what I'm drinking isn't the reason for my intelligence," Sanji said with a snort.

"No, I suppose not. But you made me _want_ whatever you're drinking." Sanji watched, startled, as the green haired man licked his lips.

"Your cappuccino, sir." The waitress' voice snapped Sanji out of his daze. What was he thinking? Shaking his head, he put down his cigarette and took another sip from his own cup. Only after a while, he realized the man was staring at him intently.

"What?" he couldn't help but ask. He could feel the heat rising to his face, and tried to force the blood down again by taking another sip (which obviously didn't help).

"You're very interesting, Mr. Cook."

Sanji's eyes widened and he froze, even as his cup crashed to the floor. He narrowed his eyes and reached for his phone in the pocket, pressing one button.

"Don't move! Hands away from your weapons!" Screams erupted from the cafe when the police barged in with their guns in hand.

* * *

"Remind me again, why the fuck are we running together?" growled Sanji, taking off in his highest speed.

"You're asking me?" Zoro grunted, keeping with Sanji's pace. "I thought you were a detective!"

"I am!" retorted Sanji. "I'd say the only reason I'm running is because the police here are complete, fucking idiots."

"The police are always idiots," grumbled Zoro, panting. "Here, come on." He pulled Sanji into one of the narrow gaps between walls and put a finger on his lips, their bodies helplessly pressed against each other due to lack of space. There were hot breaths against each other's necks and a moment when both of them stared at each other sideways.

"Where are they?"

"Let's split and find them!" The commander barked some orders and hurried off.

Sanji realized they were of the same height at that had to rest their heads at each other's necks because the space wasn't enough.

He felt something wet against his neck and stifled his yelp. "Shit, what're you doing?"

"You're gay." The dark eyes stared at him with a glint of mischief. "Aren't you."

* * *

**I love reviews and they get me to post more chapters! Thank you for reading and tolerating my typos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Catch me**

_Ch.3_

* * *

Sanji froze for a brief moment but felt a grin crawling up his lips. "What makes you think so?"

Zoro cupped his chin and looked at him sideways. "I'm not stupid, detective."

"The same way you knew I was a cook?" Sanji said, deliberately whispering over his ear, delighted to see him shudder in response.

"No." The green haired man somehow managed to swiftly draw one of his swords, placing it on Sanji's neck. Sanji, in turn, reacted fast enough to press a gun to his head. Their breaths hitched, hearts raced, and the tension increased. "I have my connections, but they say nothing about your sexuality."

Sweat trickled down Sanji's neck as he felt blood ooze out from the area the sword was placed against. He harshly jabbed back with his gun, letting out a silent laugh. "You aren't bad. You aren't bad at all, marimo."

"Just met and I got a nickname already?" Zoro chuckled, but the tension never seemed to dissipate. "What does that mean?"

"Its a kind of green moss, Roronoa," replied Sanji and he kicked him down, tearing down the narrow aisle in the most careful manner not to bang his head against the walls. Hurried footsteps trailed and he smirked, finally arriving at the open area.

"I'll find you, shit-cook." He heard before he took off in his highest speed towards the busier areas and mixed with the crowd.

* * *

"I am currently in great danger, because the police here are idiots, and I. Need. Help!" Sanji yelled into the phone, chest heaving up and down with fury. "What happened? Glad you asked. Well apparently I called the police beforehand and told them to stay put while I contact marimo-" Sanji slapped his hand to his forehead. "Marimo is Roronoa. Anyways, we met in the café and the police were stupid enough to think I was his companion!"

"Yeah? Please do. Because I'm one of the WANTED people on this island now. Hopefully not all of you police are complete trash," he growled into the phone and slammed it down on the table.

"Care for some alcohol to chill, sir?" The bartender raised a brow as he wiped the wineglass carefully.

"Would like some Vermouth." He said, sighing as he rubbed his temples. "Can't believe you're working here now, Brook."

The old bartender laughed. "I retired from a trying job to get one that requires less physical movement. Heck, I'm an old man now. Yohohoho!" He let out his signature cheerful laugh.

"We all miss yo-" Sanji laughed when the old man looked at him expectantly. "-your violin."

"Just my violin?" He looked exasperated.

"You and your music, man." Sanji gave him a pat on his shoulders. "Miss my food?"

"'Course I do! Your seafood platters are the best. You ought to buy some seafood on this island, it's less costly but of higher quality than in other places. Luffy will eat all of it, I'm sure."

"Luffy eats anything," grumbles Sanji as he took out a lighter and a cigarette.

"No smoking indoors here, boy," Brook smiled. "You should get rid of them. Bad for your health."

"Yeah yeah." Sanji put them away and gulped down his alcohol.

"I'll have whatever he's having."

Both of them jumped, and the blonde nearly had a heart attack when he saw who it was.

"Oh fucking no." Sanji groaned and turned to the opposite direction of the man sitting next to him. "Can my day get any worse!?"

"I see you're... Friends?" Brook smiled and raised a questioning brow. The green haired man who was just seated next to Sanji laughed.

"Rivals, more like." The low rumble of his voice had Sanji nearly slam his head on the table.

"Brook, he's the criminal I was complaining about."

"Oh, you were talking about me?" Zoro's lips quirked up in the most despicable manner. "Can't get me out of your mind, huh."

Brook chuckled. "A criminal who's narcissistic_ and_ humorous_ and _gets along well with you?"

"We don't get along." They said in unison, delivering the same heated glares at the bartender. Brook only sighed and returned to his work.

"Teenagers," he muttered.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Police station," said Sanji without hesitation. "Need to clear up my name."

"Ha, no, I'm not gonna be a good dog and let you take me to the police station to get arrested," said Zoro, looking at him incredulously.

"Well then." Sanji dropped his grip on the other man's wrist and cracked his knuckles. "Just gotta make you come."

Thankfully the streets were empty due to the lateness of the day. It was 1 AM, and not a single person was to be seen. Zoro smirked and drew his swords.

"I always like a good challenge," he said.

Sanji's eyes widened.

_I always like a good challenge._

That sentence reminded him of Luffy. He had always, always said that before heading off on some dangerous mission.

The green haired man charged at him without delay and he barely stopped him with a swift movement of the leg. He wrapped it around the sword by bending the knee and hooked the sword out of the man's grasp with just one quick moment.

The sword dropped down with a clang.

A certain spark ignited in the swordsman's eyes. "I've underestimated you."

Sanji tried to drive his leg into the swordsman's stomach but was stopped by the handle of the sword. He saw a blink of white and he felt a bright red slash on his right arm.

"Swords are overrated, don't you think?" said Sanji, managing a grin as he panted. "And not trendy at all."

"Works better than any weapon."

A loud "bang" went through the air and the swordsman crouched, gritting his teeth.

"Doesn't beat a gun though," said Sanji, glancing him sideways as he blew the gunpowder off the head and placed it back into the holster. "When a skilled person uses it," he added.

Blood pooled and Sanji knelt down in front of the man. "Can't have you die here, would be too much of a shame. Let's work these handcuffs-" His eyes widened as he felt a hand reach his shoulder and give an extra hard push that sent him flying backwards.

"Fuck you and your handcuffs," said Zoro, grinning like a madman as he wiped the blood off his mouth. "I want my freedom." He stood back up, a hand clutching his stomach. "I need my freedom."

Sanji got up, a horror-struck expression on his face. _How? How had he done that? I was pretty sure I put a bullet through the stomach, and the pain should have gotten rid of his chances of physical strength boost. _"Why?" He blurted. Brushing the dust off his pants, he stood up. "What are you standing up for!?"

"I'm looking for something," growled Zoro. "And it's none of your business."

The idea got Sanji curious but he shook his thoughts off and focused. "It is now. Because I just owned you."

Zoro frowned.

"Dropped a sleeping pill in your drink today." Sanji looked at his watch. "The effect should take place..." He looked back up and smiled. "Now."

The swordsman shook and fell to his knees, then to the floor, unconscious.

"You're under my arrest," whispered Sanji as he cuffed the swordsman and dragged his body across the street.

* * *

"...what the hell..." Sanji heard a groan and turned from his computer to the man who was cuffed to his bed. He rolled his eyes and turned back to face his computer when the cuffed man started to struggle.

"If you continue tugging, those handcuffs are just gonna wrap you up tighter," said Sanji, deadpan as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "Now tell me your reason for doing all this and I'll let you go."

Zoro snorted. "You're handing over my information over to the police anyway. I won't tell you."

"I'll help you find whatever you wanted to find." There was a twinkle in Sanji's eyes as he said that. Zoro frowned.

"Why are you so damn desperate? To know what I'm finding and why I'm finding it?"

Sanji slammed the table and silence rang in the air.

His gaze hardened on the green haired man. "My boss doesn't mind the reputation of his own detective agency alright. We lost all of it since the Queen's cruise case. The police accused us of using illegal means to find out who the murderer was, just because we made it look like the police were useless, unable to find the truth behind the death of the victim and all."

He sighed. "You were right. I was a cook in Baratie, a world renowned French restaurant. I did love cooking, I admit, and of course I still do. But Luffy, my boss, inspired me to explore more, and I wanted to do something out of my league for once, and challenge my limits. Just when I've started being dedicated to this job, the incident happened, and Luffy just kept a smile on his face saying that it doesn't matter while the number of cases we received kept plummeting." Sanji lit a cigarette and inhaled. "I'm not used to having a bad reputation, I guess, working in Baratie in the past and all. Just want to gain it back and please the police so we can have better business, you know?"

Sanji's eyes popped open and he stopped musing immediately as he pulled his gun from the holster to point at the man who was now at the hotel bedroom window, who was looking as if he were about to leap down. "How the fuck-"

"Farewell then, cook with a good reputation and uh, detective with the bad one." Zoro grinned. "The police are complete bullshit, can't trust them, ya know? I'll give you information about myself on one condition." Sanji narrowed his eyes as Zoro sat on the windowsill. "Keep it to yourself."

For one moment, the blonde was hugely amused at how the swordsman most probably couldn't make it to the ground from this window on the fifth floor.

Then his smile faded when he jumped, grabbed hold of the air-con top on the second floor, and swung down swiftly with a roll.

"Holy father of physiques..." His eyes scanned the bed and realized that the man had actually _torn the bedboard apart_ with the cuffs still on his wrists.

Sanji groaned. Next time he sees him he'll get him to pay the fees for damaging hotel equipment.

* * *

**Review review REVIEW go do it or... Or I'll have Wadou Ichimonji at your neck when you... Wake up? Argh idk just review I'm shitting my pants because I'm having tests and I'm a nice person so I wrote (Zoro: HA no kidding) (Me: STFU go play with your weights) **


	4. Chapter 4

**THis is an AUTHOR'S NOTE...not a chapter long of an author's note...which is a relief for all of you...sigh...I'm a failure...**

**I would deliver my formal apologies to all of you but I'm sure you all don't want to hear me spilling my scattered English and so I'll settle and just say I'm a horrible person because I've been throwing Author's Notes at you instead of actually writing and holy shit god knows how much I hate people who do that but before I continue ranting about HOW SHIT OF A PERSON I AM-**

**Let us continue this long awaited story.**

**((zoro: hoe where were u))**

**((me: NOT busy fucking Sanji, and NOT busy training with weights. Moreover, NOT busy mourning about Sanji's engagement to Pudding.))**

**((zoro: fucking bitch))**

* * *

**Catch me**  
_Ch.4_

* * *

"Wait, so you were so deep in your musings you didn't hear the sound of the board breaking?" Usopp wheezed in the middle of chugging down the alcohol and started laughing so hard he fell off his chair. Of course he was unaware of the death glare sent his way from a certain blonde man in a black suit.

"No, but seriously, I'm really impressed. Isn't that like, uh, like, getting everything out of your head, having a peace of mind- oh yeah! Like yoga, meditation whatever-"

Sanji held the glass over Usopp's head and he immediately shut up, sensing that if he didn't he'd probably have to go back home drenched in sticky alcohol.

"You know? Sometimes I think that you either really want to die or you just don't want to live anymore." Sanji narrowed his eyes at Usopp.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Brook leaned forward towards the two. "Well? What brings the officer here?"

"Brook!" Usopp threw his arms around the older man. "Missed your music, man!"

"Just my music?" He looked exasperated, and Sanji managed to crack a smile.

Usopp rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Stop sulking." He turned to Sanji. "So, your name is cleared. You're not on the wanted list anymore, but the police are still suspicious of your intimacy with the man. Care to explain that?"

"First, thanks for clearing up my name. Second, we are not intimate!" He slammed his mug on the table and the other two men just stared at him with a raised brow. "What? Why do you two look like you don't trust me? I'm serious!"

"No, no, Sanji. I just don't understand why you're so hyped up about this, man." Usopp plopped his head on one hand. "I mean, sure, Luffy is very determined to get him to join the Straw Hats and stuff, but you're usually so chill and you finish everything with a flick of your cigarette. You're acting really weird for someone who's not the bounty hunter's comrade, Sanji."

"And by the way, the two of them are super compatible." Brook smiled when Usopp and Sanji swung their heads to look at him in awe.

"Is that true? Are you serious? That Roronoa guy and Sanji? Damn." Usopp smirked. "Damn."

"No, that's not fucking true, that's complete nonsense. Shut up." Sanji glared at Brook and turned back to Usopp. "Look, we're not intimate, I'm trying to interrogate him for the information we need-"

"And what exactly is the information you need? For what? I thought your sole job was to recruit him for the Straw Hats? Sanji, don't be dumb. You have a certain level of interest in this Roronoa man and you know it. That is the true reason you want the information."

"I don't need a bratty policeman like you questioning my purposes," he growled at Usopp. "I want you to stay out of this."

"I'm sorry, what? As if you could tell me to do that. I'm the one who cleared up your name, remember?" Usopp put his hands on the detective's shoulders. "You need my help if you want the police on Fishman island to get out of your way, Sanji."

"Alright, you hotheads." Brook spun back towards Sanji and Usopp with a medium-sized barrel in his arms. "Care for some top quality booze? I mean you still have to pay, but I'll give you a discount. Like, maybe a one percent off."

Sanji and Usopp rolled their eyes.

* * *

Zoro clenched his teeth as Johnny dabbed a piece of cloth on his wounds. It split open even more when he broke the headboard and jumped down the window. It was a rash movement, he had to admit, but he had no choice but to do so. And he reckoned if he missed the chance to escape, he would never be able to break away from there. Because that detective was no regular detective.

But now, the question is-

"Why is he pursuing you?"

Ah, yes, that was the question. Zoro looked at Yosaku and shrugged. "Dunno."

"You must more or less have a guess?"

"He wants to hand me over to the police to earn the Straw Hats a better reputation. That's what he claims his motives to be. I highly doubt that it's this simple." Zoro cracked the bones at his neck and leaned backwards. "Apparently he was a cook at Baratie and changed jobs at one point to become a detective under the boss of the Straw Hats. He wants to earn a better reputation for the detective agency. But that's what he wants." Zoro frowned. "What does his boss want? And is that detective really that concerned about his reputation? Again, as I said, I highly doubt it, but that's all I got."

"Uh, Aniki."

"What."

"I feel like that's the most you've said in one go ever since I've met you."

"Hah? No way."

"Yes way."

Zoro grunted. "Whatever. Hey, what's the Straw Hat boss' name again?"

"It doesn't say on the poster."

Zoro remembered from Sanji's rant briefly that it started with the letter 'L'.

Well, not that it mattered, really. He yawned and dropped back into slumber.

* * *

Sanji chewed on his unlit cigarette and fumbled for a match or lighter in his pockets. A few days ago he still hadn't been sure of where Roronoa's monstrous reputation came from nor the reason behind Luffy's sudden desire of recruiting this three-sword-yielding bounty hunter.

The only information source he could rely on, of course, was the internet. And his brain, which could only help to connect the dots.

Shimotsuki Village, named after the great cold year of November, was Roronoa Zoro's hometown. It was not named for its climate nor any significant characteristics of the village. It was just a normal village, and it still is.

Bounty Hunter Zoro's personal history was not unfolded anywhere online. The police and the media were incapable of tracking down any information of the man. However, Sanji did manage to find the cause behind Zoro's great bounty on his head which went back around three years ago.

The Shimotsuki Massacre. It was as disastrous as it sounds. A vast proportion of the Shimotsuki population had been murdered by a group of formidable swordsmen. Their skills were impeccable, and they were rumoured to be Shimotsuki locals. The police automatically linked it to the people of Isshin Dojo, the only dojo in Shimotsuki that was famous for its well-trained sword-yielding students. The owner of the dojo, Koushiro, had been taken into custody, along with many of the strong swordsmen of the dojo.

But there was one running loose: Roronoa Zoro.

Having escaped his hometown and the scrutiny of the police, he must have set off to become a bounty hunter for a living (with a bounty on himself for his former crime, no doubt).

There were one or two points about the Shimotsuki Massacre that seemed slightly off to him. Well, he missed Franky's calls this morning, he might as well call him back and ask him a thing or two about the Massacre, since Franky had been on this recruit mission for quite a while.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Nami-swan! Could you put Franky on the phone?" A sweet smile spreaded on Sanji's lips the moment he heard the voice of his beautiful co-worker.

"Franky's not here, Sanji. Strangely enough, Luffy's right here next to me, and he seems quite eager to talk to y-"

"Give me the phone! Hey, Sanji! Franky called you to tell you something I told him to tell you, by the way."

Sanji wrinkled his nose at his boss's messy choice of words. "Yeah, and what is it?"

"Zoro's a good guy! Keep that in mind!"

"Huh?" That was a bit out of the blue, and Sanji didn't know why this piece of information could be any useful to him. And was it so urgent that Franky had to dial his number at least 100 times this morning? "Is that it? Is that all you want to tell me?"

"Give it to me! You're no good with words, are you?" There was some kind of commotion in the background, in which Sanji assumed was a situation where Nami was hitting Luffy on the head for being too vague and using up all the long distance call fee for nothing.

"Alright so, thing is, we just heard from Luffy about this like yesterday dinner. Listen carefully."

Sanji listened intently to the phone.

"Luffy and Zoro met already a while ago. Luffy got him out of police custody on some island so he's actually on the WANTED list of criminals."

"What!?" gasped Sanji. "Because he rescued Zoro? Wait, so Luffy's wanted by the police?" Wouldn't that go against the Plan? What was Luffy thinking!

"Yeah, pretty much. I had to make posters for our agency, right? I'm not sure if you've seen them but Luffy had insisted that I not put his name on it. I've never really asked him why, I just figured maybe he didn't want much attention and the such, considering the Plan we're going to carry out. Now we know why."

"Okay, so what's this got to do with Zoro being...good?"

"Thing is, Zoro and Luffy have this bond from the rescue, and Luffy didn't exactly rescue him for no reason. Apparently Zoro only agreed to being caught by the police because the police at that area were extremely corrupted and they threatened the safety of the citizens if Zoro didn't obey their orders."

"And Luffy didn't turn a blind eye to this kind act. When was this?"

"Right after the Shimotsuki Massacre, which I assume you've come across when you were researching on Roronoa Zoro."

"Are you serious?" Sanji blinked a few times, he couldn't piece anything together. Why would a man who cared so much for the well-being of others be able to kill his very own village's people?

"Luffy and Zoro had a talk after that, and Luffy tried to get him to join him as... nakama. So Zoro's actually the first one asked by Luffy to join the Straw Hat Crew. Before we all were asked, of course. Technically that would mean we have to respect this Zoro guy. They both seem to have great mutual trust for each other as well, from what I've heard. So, in conclusion, Sanji. You cannot, I repeat, you _cannot_ hand Zoro over to the police, it would mean disrespecting the leader."

He didn't get it entirely but he understood bits of it; he'd never really intended to hand Zoro over to the police. It would be a brilliant idea to do so, but if handing Zoro over to the police meant going against his leader's principles of justice then he definitely wouldn't.

"Anyway, that's it, we're using too much of the long distance call fee. Send emails if you have any questions. You're on your own now, bye-"

"No, wait!" Luffy's voice drifted back in. "Look, Sanji, once Zoro is recruited, the Straw Hats will no longer be just a detective agency. The Plan is starting. And I want you back for this as soon as possible, with Zoro of course."

"Understood." Sanji exhaled and the the line on the other end was cut. Shitty marimo. If only that moss head were some kind of asshole, he could've easily turned him into the police, perhaps gaining the Straw Hats a bit of trust from the government authorities in the process. And that would've made the Plan much, much easier to be carried out.

But Luffy was his leader, so who was he kidding? Nothing ever went smoothly under his guidance.

Sanji chuckled. Well, that was also one of the biggest reasons he left behind everything to follow this man.

* * *

Sanji was walking halfway down one of the streets on Fishman Island in search of the swordsman when he witnessed a gathering crowd a few metres away from him. Curious, he tread carefully towards the crowd and peered to see what was going on.

"Get out of my way, scum!" he could hear a man shout, and the crowd went silent. Slowly the crowd parted into two to make way for someone, whom Sanji assumed was the one who made such a big fuss. With a glimpse from the side, he could now observe the situation clearly.

A man clad in expensive clothing was pointing a gun at an ordinary looking couple, who were both sprawled on the ground, hopeless and shaking with fear. Anger bubbled in Sanji when he saw the rich looking man make a grab at the female, who obviously looked more reluctant than anything to follow his orders.

"She's coming with me! And you, this is what you get for blocking my way!" The man snickered and delivered the female's spouse a kick in the face, which sent him flying a few metres away. "Lowly shit, you gotta treat a noble like a noble, you hear?" He turned to the woman with a snobby grin. "And darling, you'll be my concubine."

Sanji clenched his fists and was about to step in but someone reached out and stopped him. His eyes widened.

"You-" He felt a strong, calloused hand reach over his face to clamp his mouth shut and if it wasn't the man he was looking for he would not have obliged.

"Do not!" he heard the green-haired man grunt in a low voice. "You must not be rash about this, understood?" The swordsman let go and Sanji gritted his teeth. By the time he turned back to the middle of the street, the noble and the female was gone, and the poor husband had his hands over a nasty bullet wound over his chest.

He was about to bite back at Zoro for letting the noble go but he stopped when he saw him crossing the street. Sanji eyed the swordsman with suspicion when he knelt down next to the husband, and the next thing happened so quick Sanji had to blink a few times and re-process what just happened.

The man lying on the ground took out a small knife, plunged it into Zoro, and Sanji couldn't even react when Zoro swore loud enough for the entire crowd to hear. A few seconds later, he noticed that Zoro was being strangled, and Sanji's eyes widened in alarm.

"D-Doflamingo!" was the last thing Sanji heard from the swordsman before he rushed forward to stop the man from murdering him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the man held a knife next to Zoro's neck with his other arm around it, half strangling Zoro and mostly just trying to hold him down. "Stop me!" Sanji heard the man wail, and he clenched his fists in both rage and confusion, _how was he going to help this fucking swordsman if the man who's threatening to kill him looks like he's being so reluctant- no, maybe he's even being manipulated to do so!?_

"Don't hurt-" rasped Zoro with a few coughs. "Do not hurt-" He choked out the last few words, "th-this man."

Zoro didn't look he was speaking to him. It looked like he was speaking to somebody else in the crowd. Who could it be!? But he couldn't care less about that right now, Zoro didn't seem to intend to defend himself in this situation even though he is very likely to die if he doesn't do shit.

"This is the police! Nobody move!" Sanji suddenly heard a familiar voice yell. He spun towards the voice and sighed in relief when he recognised it coming from none other than his friend and nakama, Usopp.

There was a clang, and Sanji turned his head just in time to see the knife drop to the floor, with the man looking more petrified than anything. Whatever had been controlling him seemed to have stopped, and Zoro crawled away with rapid gasps of air.

"Sorry man, he's coming with me!" yelled Sanji before it was too late. He grabbed hold of Zoro's hand, ignoring the furious shouts of the police and perhaps even some half-hearted threats from his nakama while he ran as quick as he could, bolting down the streets towards a small alley to throw off the trailing police.

They stopped to catch their breaths and Sanji had suddenly a great sense of déja vù.

"Doesn't this look like the place we ended up last time when we were running away from the police?" asked Zoro, amusement clearly evident in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up. You have loads of explaining to do." Sanji whispered and glared while he settled onto the floor, with the police's footsteps echoing right next to them.

"Sanji, I obviously do NOT know where you are so I'm going to let go of you JUST THIS ONCE. There will NOT be a next time. Got it?" Sanji heard Usopp yell, and he laughed. Zoro frowned at him and he only shrugged. He wasn't going to explain how he was related to the one of the heads and top snipers of the police headquarters if Zoro wasn't going to spill the beans either.

"Looks like you've got as much explaining to do as me, so we're fair. As much as I think you're hot and cute and very fuckable, I don't think I have time to hang out with you. Now if you'll excuse me." Zoro got up and looked ready to leave but Sanji gritted his teeth and reached to stop him.

"You think I'm what!? And no, you're not leaving." Sanji couldn't help but be shocked at Zoro blatantly admitting to the fact that he was sexually attracted to Sanji but that wasn't the main point. He and Zoro has to go back to Luffy as soon as possible, so he couldn't just let this chance slip.

"Why?" Zoro snickered. "Miss me already?"

"No!" Smug bastard. "Our leader's name is Luffy, does that strike a bell?"

He watched as Zoro's expression turned from confusion, then shock, and eventually mortification.

"Monkey D. Luffy!?"

Sanji nodded. "Join us."

* * *

**Alright so like I AM SO DONE JDNCIDNINDFINDIFJEIJFIEJIJ DUDE I'm LIKE UP TO CHAPTER 831 and OMFG DUDE SANJI UNNNGHHHHH SANJI GO BACK PLEASE OMFGOMFOGMFOMGOMFG LUFFY NEEDS YOU FOR KAIDO AND HOLY SHIT MAN THE OP 19 did u GUYS ALL SEE!? THE MONSTER TRIO V.S. KAIDO+JACK I CANNOT EVEN. IM JUST. YOU KNOW. KMS. ONE PIECE TRASH. FUCK THIS. UPDATE ODA. UPDATE. **

**if you ever wanna one piece trash with me, PM ME. I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO ENTERTAIN YOUR WAILS AND MOURNINGS WITH MY OWN. YES. NOW LET US DROWN IN TEARS BECAUSE ODA IS KEEPING US WAITING WITH SUCH TENSION. FUCK THIS.**

**ILL JUST YOU KNOW, WORK OUT AND DO CARDIO SHIT SO I CAN STOP THINKING ABOUT ONE PIECE. FUCK YOU ODA. MY LIFE IS RUINED.**


End file.
